1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair restoration caring device, more particularly to a hair restoration caring device, in which a plurality of light emitters are applied for radiating light waves toward a user's scalp, thereby enhancing hair restoration at the balding portion of the user's scalp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several treatments have been proposed or developed in order to solve the baldness at human scalp due to hair loss. One method is to apply a medication lotion over the balding part of a user's scalp. The medication lotion may consist of some expander to prevent blood cells called platelets from clumping together at the terminating ends of the blood vessels, thereby enhancing blood circulation and nutrition supply leading to hair restoration at the balding part of the user's scalp. Oral suspension is recommended as another method in order to control the balance of sex hormones and to prevent depauperation of the cell follicles. However, there exist some side effects when oral suspension is recommended, which and brings an unfavorable health condition to the user. Hair transplant surgery is suggested as a third method, which can restore one's initial hair style at the balding part but loss of hairs at the other part of the user's head may continue to occur. Hair grafting surgery is tremendously expensive and beyond the reach of an ordinary person.
Presently, a new hair treatment method has been developed, in which, a ray of 650 nm is applied to radiate at the user's scalp in order to enhance the blood circulation thereat such that blood cells are supplied with sufficient nutrition to enable hair regrowth at the balding part of the user's scalp. It is noted that the above-stated method is low in cost and does not bring side effects to the user.
Presently available infrared therapy apparatus for hair loss treatment is in a hood configuration, and generally includes a plurality of ray emitters distributed at an interior thereof. The hood must be disposed over the user's head, thereby covering the entire scalp such that the entire scalp is under the radiation of the ray emitters. The user may feel stuffy or discomfort when his entire scalp is constantly covered by the hood. In addition, the user may feel unwell if the entire scalp is put under the radiation for a long period of time.
A conventional infrared therapy apparatus is proposed, which includes a comb structure that needs to be gripped by the user's hand for disposing the ray emitters over the balding part of the user's scalp. After a period of gripping the comb structure for an extended period, the user may get fatigued so that he has no desire to repeat the combing operation, thereby rendering the conventional infrared therapy apparatus less useful.